


Good Morning

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barebacking, Gratuitous porn, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: The morning after the night before, Gladio catches Ignis in the shower and decides to show his appreciation for last night.Gratuitous PWP, with a bit of fluff.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My but everyone I speak to seems incredibly thirsty after that clip of Ignis in a state of déshabillé. Who'd have thought we'd all be so eager for some messed up hair and missing gloves?
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always. Thanks for reading!

Gladio rolled over and buried his face into the pillows. The alarm hadn't gone off yet, which meant it was too early for anyone reasonable to be up and about. Ignis didn't do reasonable waking hours, though, and the fact that Gladio's hand quested across the mattress looking for a warm body to curl around and found only soft cotton and empty air told him it was probably nearly dawn. He groaned, wishing just for one morning that Ignis could give it a rest and just stay in bed with him until the afternoon.

How the hell was Ignis even up already anyway? Gladio could feel the ache from a night's hard workout. His thighs felt like he'd done a thousand squats, and his wrists...

Gladio cracked an eye and actually looked at those. Yup, those bruises were going to be fun to explain. The handcuffs were still hanging from the headboard, like they were mocking him. Other parts of his body were cashing in the cheques he'd written last night, too. His left hip was tender where Ignis had gripped him, and his shoulders were aching.

That was what he got for daring Iggy to play rough. Gladio's cries had been muffled into the pillow, Ignis's tight grip in his hair forcing his face down, even while his wrists were cuffed to the top of the headboard, and Ignis had taken him like he meant it. Gladio had asked to be feeling it the next day, and by the Six, Iggy had delivered.

He rolled over onto his back, and listened. The shower was running, so Ignis couldn't have been awake for that long. The sky was barely getting light on the other side of the curtains. Still really early, then.

Gladio groaned and pulled the covers back. He took a moment to sit up and stretch before he stood, and the beautiful ache in his legs made him feel wobbly. Only Ignis fucking Scientia could fuck a guy so hard he still couldn't walk in the morning. Gladio allowed himself a grin, and ambled slowly over to the bathroom.

When he opened the door he saw one of the best sights anyone could be greeted with first thing in the morning. Ignis, naked, stood under the stream of water, legs slightly apart and arms raised as he brushed his hair back off his face. Gladio let himself enjoy the sight of every muscle in Iggy's calves, and thighs, and ass, the taut line along his back, the swell and curve at his shoulders.

“Do close the door,” Ignis said, his tone clipped and precise, and ever so slightly scolding, “you're letting in a draught.”

Gladio grinned and stepped into the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind himself. “Sorry,” he said, “I was just admiring the view.”

Ignis turned his head, looking back at Gladio over his shoulder, and Gladio felt his cock stiffen. Ignis knew exactly what he was doing, giving him that cool, considering look out of the corner of his eye like that. “How are you feeling?” he asked, turning back to the stream of water.

Gladio approached, slowly. The cubicle was big enough for them both; they'd shared showers before in the morning, usually after an early start where Gladio had caught Ignis still in bed. Iggy was a morning person in every sense of the phrase, you just had to catch him early enough. “I'm aching all over,” he said.

“I wasn't too rough with you, was I?” Ignis asked, turning again, and this time it wasn't a come hither look that sparked desire, but genuine, soft concern.

“You,” Gladio said, stepping into the shower and carefully slipping his hands to Ignis's hips, “were perfect.” He pressed in close, letting Ignis feel the way his cock was stirring to life already, just from the memory and the look of him. “Wouldn't say no if you wanted to rub some of these aches out for me later, though.”

“I think I may be amenable to that,” Ignis replied. Gladio rolled his hips, running his cock into the groove of Ignis's ass with feeling. “Honestly, Gladio,” Ignis protested, “I'm trying to have a shower. You're worse than a randy dog.”

Gladio murmured, not disagreeing, and rolled his hips again. For all Ignis might protest, Gladio could see his own cock, already half hard from the shower, coming to full attention. It was hard to miss the way Ignis pressed back into him, too, ever so slightly. “I've got something a bit more fun than just humping your leg in mind,” he purred, before brushing his lips over the shell of Ignis's ear.

Ignis gave a little sigh, like someone being talked into something that was against their better judgement. Gladio grinned and nipped at Ignis's earlobe as he wound his arms around Ignis's waist and ran his hands up, feeling out the contours of his stomach and chest as he bent to press a line of kisses down the side of Ignis's throat.

“You're incorrigible,” Ignis said.

Gladio murmured his agreement, but he refrained from pointing out that Ignis was leaning back into him, and baring his throat for Gladio's mouth. “Did you finish washing up?” Gladio asked, his voice a low rumble.

“Yes,” Ignis replied, and then, more sharply, “ _why_?”

Gladio grinned, like a cat that got the cream. “Hands against the wall,” he advised, before giving Ignis a push forward. He hooked one foot between Ignis's legs and pushed outwards, making Ignis spread them a little further as he held Ignis's hips back, and made him bend at the waist.

“Gladio,” Ignis protested, quietly.

“Just like that,” Gladio said, before he stepped back a little and pressed his mouth against the back of Ignis's shoulder. He trailed a line down, licking and kissing the hot water off Ignis's back. He watched as Ignis squeezed his eyes shut, and swallowed, knowing exactly where Gladio was heading.

Gladio shifted down to his knees before he pressed in, finding the cleft of Ignis's ass with his mouth, and then applied his tongue in a long, slow lick. Ignis gave a muted gasp, but stayed as still as he'd been told, and Gladio rewarded it with another lick. He worked his tongue over and around Ignis's rim, listening to the sound of the water running over Ignis's back, and Ignis's shortening breath.

He slipped his hand between Ignis's thighs and reached up, cupping Ignis carefully in his hand as he teased his tongue against that tight ring of muscle and traced out his name over it. Then he brushed his hand forward, circling Ignis's stiff cock lovingly with his fingers, and stroked towards the tip as he pressed his tongue against Ignis and then _in_ , just enough to torment.

“Gladio,” Ignis repeated, his voice a whimper, and fuck but that was the best sound the man ever made. Gladio settled his free hand around Ignis's hip, holding it steady as he worked, thrusting his tongue slowly in and out of Ignis as he matched the rhythm and movement with his hand. Ignis rocked his hips, just slightly, back towards Gladio's tongue, forwards towards his hand, and he whimpered again, holding onto his composure by the skin of his teeth.

_I love you_ , Gladio spelled out, with the tip of his tongue over Ignis's skin, and then he pressed in again, as far as he could manage, and he heard Ignis gasp with pleasure. He could do this all day, just kneel like this and worship this man until he unravelled in his arms and under his tongue. He was the most beautiful thing Gladio had ever had the pleasure of touching, and when Gladio touched him he sounded utterly _divine_.

“Please, Gladio,” Ignis murmured, and a thrill went up and down Gladio's spine and cock to hear the quiet desperation in his voice.

“You want me to take you?” Gladio asked, pressing a kiss to the taut muscle of Ignis's ass as he stroked his cock for him.

“Yes,” Ignis replied, breathless, and quiet.

One day, Gladio thought, he'd see if he could make Ignis come from this alone, just from Gladio using his tongue. It might take a long time, but damn if it wouldn't be worth it to hear him beg and plead so prettily. “Stay right here,” he said, firmly, “don't move.”

He gave Ignis's cock one last stroke before he pulled away and stood. Ignis was breathless, bent forward against the shower tiles, further forward than he had been as he leant on one forearm, his hand curled into a fist. Gladio gave in to the temptation to press in against him again, and plant a nipping kiss against the back of his shoulder before he pulled away, and turned to open the cabinet.

They kept lube by the bed, but Gladio would rather just suck Ignis off right now than go and leave the bathroom to retrieve _that_. The spare bottle, the unopened one, stayed in the bathroom cabinet until the other was running low. When Ignis wasn't so desperate to be fucked, he'd probably be irked that Gladio had opened the new one, but right now, that was an Ignis that lay a good few hours into Gladio's future. He'd just have to make sure that it was worth it, now.

He peeled the plastic seal off the bottle, and flipped the lid, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers before he returned to Ignis. He'd only moved to straighten up a little, both hands pressed flat against the tiles, and Gladio slipped behind him once more, his hand returning to Ignis's hip. He pressed two fingers against Ignis's ass, just to hear the little gasp of need from Ignis at the contact. Then Gladio bent down, placing a gentle kiss to the top of Ignis's shoulder as he pushed in, with two fingers at once.

Ignis closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his fingers spreading slightly against the tiles as Gladio worked against the very slight resistance with his fingers. “You okay?” he asked, watching Ignis's expression relax from one of anticipation into one of pleasure as he worked his fingers in and out.

“Fine,” Ignis answered, sounding half dazed and like he'd already been well fucked. Shit, and that had just been with Gladio's tongue. “I just want you.”

Gladio purred, pressing his mouth to Ignis's neck again as he started to fuck Ignis with his fingers, and Ignis started to rock back against his hand. “You know me,” he said, low and predatory against Ignis's throat, “I don't want to hurt you.”

Ignis lifted one hand away from the tiled wall and reached back to sink his fingers into Gladio's hair. “I can _take_ as good as I can _give_ ,” he replied, fingers going tight.

Gladio closed his eyes and groaned, his cock throbbing with the need to be inside Ignis right now. He pulled his fingers away and stroked his hand over himself, smearing the rest of the lubricant along his length. “Trust you to want to top from the bottom,” he growled, nipping at Ignis's neck with his teeth before he guided himself inside.

Ignis gasped as Gladio gave that first push in, pulling on Gladio's hair when he slowed, threatening to stop. Gladio took it as his instruction to keep going, so he did, pressing his hips forwards until the heat of Ignis engulfed him, and he was lost in it. The fingers loosened in his hair, and then fell away as Ignis pressed his palm back against the shower tiles. “Go on,” he said.

Gladio growled, still lost in the delicious heat and softness of being buried inside Ignis. “One sec,” he said. Then he reached down, sliding his hand under the back of Ignis's thigh, and hoisted it up. Ignis gave a gasp at the change in position, and Gladio smirked. “There.”

He drew back slowly, listening to the sound of Ignis gasping, watching the way his fingers curled against the tiles, and then he thrust back in, slow and firm. Ignis gave a tiny groan, his head falling back until the ends of his hair brushed against Gladio's shoulder. Gladio grinned like a coeurl and repeated the motion, just as slowly, and just as firmly.

He kept that pace at first, slow, and thorough, enjoying the sight and sound of Ignis experiencing his bursts of pleasure at every thrust of Gladio's cock inside him. Then he sped up, taking Ignis a little faster, a little harder, until Ignis's groans became a steady stream of pleasured noises intermingled with Gladio's name, and requests for him to go harder.

Gladio obliged, bracing his own hand against the shower tile as he put his strength into the movement of his hips. Ignis reached down between his own legs and stroked, matching the rhythm of Gladio's cock inside him. His head fell forward, holding himself up against the tile on one forearm as Gladio took him like he meant it, and then he shuddered and came.

Gladio felt the wobble in Ignis’s balance before it went, and wrapped his arm around Ignis quickly, tightly, holding him up while he finished fucking him. They last thing they needed was for this to end in a heap of limbs and bruises on the cubicle floor. Ignis cried out, half delirious with pleasure, and Gladio gave a last few good thrusts before he came too, buried as deeply inside Ignis as he could be.

He let Ignis's other leg down before he let him go, bracing himself against the shower tiles once more. Ignis panted, and his legs trembled but held as Gladio pulled out. Ignis leaned forwards, against the wall, the spray of water from the shower, now merely tepid, running down over his back, and over Gladio. Then he turned, and leaned against the cold tiles, still panting and flushed.

Gladio looked into his wide blown green eyes and grinned.

“Well,” Ignis said, scrabbling his composure back into place admirably. Gladio could see him clawing it back from the scattered corners of his thoroughly blown mind even while he tried to speak. “That was a first.”

Gladio threw him a lopsided grin. “Figured after last night I owed you a good morning.”

“I suppose,” Ignis said, his eyes glancing over Gladio. He leaned up off the wall, running one smooth hand up over Gladio's chest and to the side of his throat, just high enough for his fingertips to settle in against his hair, “it did make a change from coffee,” he admitted, before he leaned forward and took a gentle kiss.


End file.
